Admin Core Abstract: The Administration Core will be directed by Dr. Harris and assisted by several University of Minnesota staff. The Administration Core will service the Program Project entitled Critical Interactions of AP0BEC3s: Molecular Approaches to Novel HIV Therapies by accomplishing the following specific aims: (i) work with an Advisory Board to evaluate progress and shape long-term research strategies, (ii) provide strong leadership and advice to program collaborators on research plans and logistics, (iii) establish and maintain plasmid, oligonucleotide, protein, and inhibitor databases with an online request portal, (iv) facilitate bi-weekly program video teleconferences and an annual program retreat (coupled to an Advisory Board meeting), and (v) provide day-to-day administrative support for travel arrangements, publications, web site updates, post-award reports, material transfer agreements, inter-lab reagent distributions, and any other program-relevant administrative tasks